Saki Mikajima
Saki Mikajima (三ヶ島 沙樹, Mikajima Saki) is Masaomi Kida's girlfriend who was hospitalized after being kidnapped by the Blue Squares. Initially, Saki had an almost godlike idolization of Izaya Orihara, causing her to unquestioningly obey him. However, this changes with Masaomi's help as she grows to better understand Izaya and the things he does. Characteristics Appearance She has grey eyes and short, dark brown hair. She usually wears a light pink cardigan, a white shirt, jeans, and a necklace. In the past, she wore a black shirt with a white cardigan and pink skirt. She is slightly shorter than Masaomi. Personality Initially, Saki is shown to be a confident but soft-spoken individual and rarely expressed much emotion other than what was needed to get her point across. Much of this was due to Izaya, who had brainwashed her into being one of his many "followers" and used her in several of his plans. She obeyed every order given to her without question, no matter how ridiculous or dangerous, such as faking a leg injury in order to keep Masaomi under Izaya's thumb. After finding the courage to defy Izaya for the first time, Saki begins to show more of who she actually is when not acting as the puppet of someone else. She is very straightforward with how she speaks and rarely minces words, even coming off as blunt at times. Saki is also very perceptive, as shown how she is able to easily see through Masaomi's attempts to hide his loneliness after leaving Ikebukuro and how she is able to predict what he plans to do. Saki also appears to be extremely forgiving, as she immediately returns Masaomi's affections even though he had essentially abandoned her out of cowardice after her kidnapping. According to her, she prefers to judge people based on their actions in the present as opposed to what they have done in the past. She is usually always seen with a lighthearted, closed smile on her face. Background While the details are never given, it is implied that Saki met Izaya shortly after getting out of an abusive relationship. Izaya took advantage of Saki while she was still vulnerable and manipulated her until she eventually became a brainwashed follower. Under Izaya's orders, Saki made contact with and began a relationship with Masaomi Kida, the leader of a local color gang, the Yellow Scarves, with the intention of using him as another pawn. At the time, the Yellow Scarves were in a war with another gang, the Blue Squares, who were quickly taking over their turf with their underhanded tactics. Saki persuaded Masaomi to ask Izaya for strategic advice, giving the Yellow Scarves the upper hand and causing Masaomi to increasingly rely on Izaya's intel. However, Izaya also started aiding the Blue Squares to the point where the two groups almost wiped each other out. By this point, Saki's feelings for Masaomi had slowly become genuine love and she wished to help put an end to the gang war so that Masaomi wouldn't have to suffer any longer. Izaya told Saki that the quickest way to end the conflict would be to allow the Blue Squares to kidnap her, which would force Masaomi to disband his gang and back down. Saki followed his advice without question, but this only caused the battle to escalate, as the Blue Squares intended to use her as a lure to kill Masaomi. Ran Izumii, the gang's leader, broke Saki's legs. She was saved by the van gang, who had long disagreed with Ran's actions, and was rushed to Raira General Hospital. She initially believed Masaomi saved her, but Izaya later revealed that Masaomi froze at the last second before he could actually confront the Blue Squares. Izaya further orders Saki to keep up the facade of her leg being broken, even after it heals, in order to keep Masaomi under his influence. Saki would remain in the hospital for over a year until the second Yellow Scarves incident. Synopsis Yellow Scarves Arc Masaomi makes sporadic visits to Saki in the hospital as the Yellow Scarves become more active. He often stands outside the hospital, unable to bring himself to enter and face her. He tries to break off their relationship out of guilt but Saki refuses to believe that is what he really wants. As she realizes the full ramifications of Izaya's plans, her love for Masaomi proves to be stronger than her devotion to Izaya. She contacts Simon and discloses all of Izaya's schemes, which in turn causes Simon to seek out Celty to help resolve the issue. After Masaomi is hospitalized, she visits him, revealing she can still walk, though Masaomi had figured that out a long time ago. Saki is amazed at having finally mustered up the courage to defy Izaya while Masaomi apologizes for not being able to save her in the past. He reaffirms his love for her, and they decide to leave Ikebukuro and start a new life together. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc After Saki and Masaomi leave Ikebukuro, they started working as field agents for Izaya to support themselves. Their recent job was to gather information on Jinnai Yodogiri and the two of them were sent over to a very remote area to do so. Although Saki didn't mind it at all, Kida was very anxious and nervous through the whole trip. Saki lightly teases him about being to addicted to the internet and also questions why Masaomi doesn't simply just talk to his friends in person. As Masaomi tries to change the subject, Saki deduces that he is lonely. Masaomi denies it, but Saki can tell he is lying. She states that even though she is Masaomi's lover, she can never be a "friend" to him in the sense that Mikado and Anri can. She says that if his friends are anything like he's described then they won't abandon him and even if they did. She would be there to give him a home to return to. With a newfound resolve, Masaomi packs his bag and goes to meet with Mikado and Anri. Adabashi Arc Saki receives an invitation from Masaomi to join the Chat Room, which she accepts. Her handle is simply "Saki." Final Curtain Arc Saki decided to visit Anri in order to clarify the relationship she had with Mikado and Masaomi. Anri stated that both of them are important to her but she still is undecided her feelings for them. Suddenly Saki began laughing confessing that she went to Anri's place to start a fight for Masaomi; and she also claimed that if she were about to answer that she was in love with both of them at the same time, she would have set the room on fire. Anri couldn't tell if she was only joking or not. After that, Saki proposed to tell Anri about Masaomi's past, and, even though Anri told her that Mikado, Masaomi and herself were willing to tell each other secrets when they get back together, she claimed that she was only using that promise as an excuse to evade any confrontation and decided to hear Masaomi's story. Now with more understanding of each other, Saki leaves with Anri so they can find Mikado and Masaomi, knowing that they will likely meet. They get picked up on Kyouhei's van, joining the group inside who was informed by Erika about a weird gathering around Tokyu Hands. Saki attempts to call Masaomi while Anri attempts to call Mikado, but neither answer. Amidst the situation close to the Tokyu Hands building, Saki leaves the van with Anri, Mika and Seiji. They hear a loud scream of Mikado's name, and rush to the roof of the building where the confrontation is taking place, being among the people unaffected by the latches of darkness descending upon the ruckus. On the roof, Saki rushes to Masaomi's side, who had abandoned his crutch and been shot on the leg. She stayed by his side as Celty explained her leave. Later, she helps Masaomi walk along with Mikado, supporting him as he limps. Trivia * Saki makes her first appearance during the Yellow Scarves arc in volume 3 of the light novels. In order for the story to flow a bit better, a few minor scenes concerning her (Izaya briefly visiting her in the hospital, for example) were moved to the Dollars and Saika arcs in the first season of the anime. * She is the only person to use their real name as their chat room handle. * Her hair is dyed brown, which is viewed as a rebellious act in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Chat Room